


I Know

by BecaAMM



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, I Love You, Star Wars References
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-05
Updated: 2017-06-05
Packaged: 2018-11-09 14:28:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11106471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BecaAMM/pseuds/BecaAMM
Summary: You and Dean are together it’s been ages, so you decide to let him know something.





	I Know

You looked at Dean with the corner of your eyes, his gaze resting on the book in front of him.

“Dean.” You called.

“Yeah?” He looked at you.

What did you want to say?

You and Dean were together for ages now. You shared a room in the bunker, in a decade-long relationship that didn’t have any name or label.

You saved each other’s asses many times during hunts, loyal to the bone to each other.

“I love you.”

Dean’s eyes widened for a moment, and he stared at you with some surprise. You went back to your own book, not waiting for any answer. You didn’t need an answer.

“I know.” He said after long minutes.

You smiled turning your page, and he cleared his throat.

“I love you too.”


End file.
